The Prompts Of Life
by KJ1111
Summary: The Prompts Of Life is a unique Olicity fanfiction, that expands on the prompts you send in. Hence the very clever title - you send it in, I write it.
1. Into the Wild

**THE PEACE OF WILD THINGS**

When despair for the world grows in me

and I wake in the night at the least sound

in fear of what my life and my children's lives may be,

I go and lie down where the wood drake

rests in his beauty on the water, and the great heron feeds.

I come into the peace of wild things

who do not tax their lives with forethought

of grief. I come into the presence of still water.

And I feel above me the day-blind stars

waiting with their light. For a time

I rest in the grace of the world, and am free.

_Wendell Berry_

**INTO THE WILD**

For a secluded island that was named 'Purgatory', had landmines coated into its soil, was littered with burnt-out wrecks and bodies, Lian Yu was surprisingly peaceful. Felicity wasn't an idiot, she knew that when Oliver had been stranded here for five years it was practically hell, but right now – it was like a small slice of heaven. Sat down on the grass, resting her back on the tree-trunk behind her, Felicity watched aptly as a few tadpoles swam around in the nearby river, watched by a fat, green toad that was most likely poisonous. Kinda cute, though. _Like Oliver_, a small voice whispered. Felicity hated that voice, mostly because it sounded like Donald Duck, and she hated ducks, of all kinds.

"You hate Donald Duck?" Said a surprised voice from behind her, causing Felicity to jump up and swing wildly. Oliver caught her wrists easily. "What's wrong with ducks?"

"What?" Felicity panted, suddenly out of breath. "How'd you get here?"

"The plane's ready to leave, and I figured that you _wouldn't_ want to be stranded here." Oliver's mouth stretched into a smile as Felicity relaxed.

"No, I wouldn't. Thanks," Felicity stood there for a moment, sharing a smile with him, before she realised he was still holding her arms. "Uh, Oliver, could I have my hands back, please?"

Oliver dropped them like hot rocks. "So, why are ducks evil?"

"What?"

"You said you hated Donald Duck, and ducks of all kinds. Why?"

"Well," Felicity started, her cheeks blooming a red colour. "I was, uh, bitten by one."

"A _duck_ bit you?" Oliver sounded sceptical, before his eyes roamed her body. "Where?

"Behind my ear," Felicity replied, turning around to show him the tender spot of skin. "See the pink spot? I needed three stitches."

"Really?" He murmured, leaning forwards. "Doesn't look too bad."

At that, she scoffed. "Then you're obviously not looking closely enough; see?" She pulled her hair aside, and stepped closer, arching her neck towards him. Oliver made a humming noise. "It bit me, right _there_." Her breath left her in a half-strangled gasp as Oliver ran a lone digit of the sensitive skin. _Fuck me... actually, that doesn't sound so bad._

"That so, Miss Smoak?"A whisper fluttered across her skin, as Felicity blushed. She spun around, face bright red, and her breath coming out in pants. _Do not think about anything else coming. __**Out**__. Anything else coming __**out**_. "Felicity, why would I come out? I'm not- oh."

"Am I saying _everything_ out loud?"

"No, just the sex thoughts."

Felicity sighed. "You can't blame me, you're the one putting all of the sex things in me. I mean, _oh god_, I just- I give up!" Throwing her arms in the air, Felicity glared at her feet. "Why can't I just have a filter, like anyone else?"

"Why am _I_ the one putting the thoughts in there?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. _Just as long as he isn't putting anything else in me_. "Seriously?"

"I said that _too_?! Uh... and, to answer your question, you're the sexy one here." Felicity gulped, "How did we get here from my hatred/fear of ducks?"

"You said you'd like me to fu-"

"_YES I KNOW NOW_." Felicity said in a hushed whisper. "Anyway, I had to have three stitches, and I've never liked ducks since. Or stitches, or needles, actually."

"Somehow, your fear of needles doesn't surprise me."

"What? I just don't like things pricking me." There was a snigger. "Not like that, I don't like pointed things pricking me. Well, obviously, I like _some_ pointed pricks – not that I, obviously, get pricked a lot, but, you see, I don't like things pricking my skin. And my skin and other, uh, areas are different pricking zones, so... yeah."

"I never thought I'd be talking about pricking with you."

"To be fair, I've talked about your penetration before." Oliver raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "No – with Barry."

Suddenly, Oliver's grin was replaced by a scowl. "Why'd Barry want to know about my penetration?"

"He asked about your arrow."

"I bet he did."

"The arrows that you shoot into people. And I'd think I'd remember you penetrating _me_." Felicity gasped, before choking suddenly. "What the-"

Oliver rushed forwards, pushing her head up as she gasped for air. "Felicity, what's wrong? What is it?"

"I – oh, god – I swallowed a fly!" Felicity gagged, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Ew, ew, ew, EW! Oh, that's disgusting! Who swallows a fly?"

"Felicity- what kind of fly?" Oliver held her eyes, though his blue irises dropped a few times down to her lips – not that she noticed that, of course. "There are a few poisonous kinds on the island."

She stopped breathing. "What, seriously?"

Oliver kept calm for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

Felicity gasped. "Oliver Queen! That-" She slapped him, hard, on his shoulder. "Is-" Another hit. "Not-" Two slaps. "Funny!" She swung her hand again, but Oliver caught it, a smug smirk on his face. "Oh, I – I – I _hate_ you!"

"Really?" He gave her puppy dog eyes, and her heart melted.

"Okay, I don't 'hate' hate you, but I'm thoroughly annoyed. With you."

"Well, I'm thoroughly sorry for causing you distress."

There was silence, then, as they stared at each other, Oliver still gripping her wrist. _God, he's hot._

"We should get back to the plane, before Diggle leaves without us." Oliver smiled, tugging on her wrist as he pulled her behind him into the forest.

"Uh, Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pretty sure the plane is the other way."

Oliver paused. "Uh... yeah, it's definitely this way. No – wait -" He paused for a moment, looking at the ground, frowning intensely as Felicity's mind started panicking.

"Are we lost? You're lost on your own island?! Oh, great, now we're gonna get stranded here for years, and we're gonna have to hunt in the wilds for food, and live in that wreck you used to live in – and I won't have any internet."

Oliver was silent as she gasped, fear lacing her voice.

"I can't live without my internet, Oliver! What would I do? What would _we_ do for fun?"

Oliver got another slap for his chuckle, before he dragged her off in the right direction, straight into the wild.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I beta-ed it myself, so I hope you guys like it. If any of you have any prompts, please share, I'd be happy to write them.**


	2. Game On

**GAME ON**

"Gotcha!" Felicity's voice rang throughout the Arrow Cave, punctuated by a note of self-accomplishment. "I knew it, didn't I? I did!"

Oliver, from his position half-way up the salmon ladder, tilted his head to the side. "What is it? Something important?" What he meant was; 'something I can shoot with an arrow'.

"It's nothing... you just stay were you are." Felicity beamed up at him, taking the chance to admire his muscular chest. His dreamy chest. His oh-my-god-I-think-I'm-drooling chest. His seriously fit chest. "You're doing very important work, Oliver. Absolutely necessary work. It's just a little side project."

"You sure do need him on the ladder a lot." Roy whispered, aiming his eighth arrow. He'd managed to hit the bullseye twice, but, to be fair, he'd only hit the bullseye the first time because Felicity had surprised him with coffee. The second was to prove to Oliver he'd hit the first.

"It improves my moral," Felicity quipped, before looking down at Oliver's suddenly smug smirk. "Anyway, I'll tell you guys if it turns into anything actually important. Right now, it's nothing."

"Felicity, if you think it matters then it's important." Oliver grunted, pushing himself up a bar. "Roy, you can take a break."

Roy paused for a moment, before letting another arrow loose. "No thanks."

"Roy-"

"Did you have breaks on your island?" He snapped, turning to face Oliver. "Did you?"

Oliver stayed silent for a few moments. "... No, I didn't."

"Exactly, you didn't become super-archer by having a nice, considerate teacher who let you have regular breaks."

Felicity scoffed. "'Super-archer'? Seriously? God, nicknames are rubbish in this town. Like, if I had a nickname it would be something infinitely more impressive than 'super-archer'."

"Felicity, why would you have an alias?" Oliver stared at her for a moment, thoroughly confused. "The last time you went out onto the field you got shot."

"That's not true," Roy said. "The last time she, technically, went out on the field, she had a hand in taking down Slade."

Felicity shuddered. "An experience I would give said hand to never repeat. Still, I should have an alias. What if people figure out you're got a bubbly, attractive IT girl helping you? Other than everyone who _already_ knows, that is."

Oliver huffed out a breath, dropping down from the salmon ladder. "I'm heading out, Roy -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The youngster waved a hand.

"Wait, you're 'heading out', or you're _heading out_." Felicity stood, stepping in Oliver's path.

"I have a meeting, of sorts. What?" Oliver stood firm underneath her gaze, towelling off his sweat.

"Oh my god, you have a date, don't you?" She chuckled, fixing her glasses even though they hadn't slid down. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Sandra, we knew each other before the island. She's in town, so, I figured..." He did a gesture with his hands, and Roy sniggered.

"You figured you could get laid," He laughed, almost snapping the bow – they'd learned that he was actually stronger after the Mira Kuru then he was, naturally, before. Not the the levels of the Mira Kuru, obviously, but he'd definitely beefed out. "Nice."

"That is _so not_ what I thought. I did think that it was an opportunity for two friends to catch up after seven-and-a-half years." Oliver's gaze softened, and both Roy and Felicity saw a completely new Oliver. His pre-island Ollie disappeared after a few seconds. "We... almost had someo-thing."

"Did she break your heart?" Felicity asked, suddenly. "Did she?"

Oliver's glare spoke volumes. "No."

"Oh, she _did_, didn't she?"

"Well, maybe I broke hers!"

"Oh, you Casanova, you!" Felicity smiled until he left, when a scowl appeared and she dropped back into her chair. "What did he call her?"

Roy was silent as he approached her, smirking. "You're gonna look her up, aren't you?"

"Roy, please. It's me, of course I am. He said... 'Sandra', didn't he?"

"Can I help?" There was a note of nervousness in his voice when he asked, and Felicity was reminded that the kid was only eighteen. When _she_ was eighteen, she was recovering from a pot brownie – though the nuts were more alarming than the actual pot.

"Um, sure. Get a chair, and I'll show you my love tunnel to the internet." It took a few seconds for Felicity to realise what she'd said. "Not, no – no, no, no – not my, not my 'love tunnel' _love tunnel_, like my port – not my port, my... internet hub. My dominatrix position? From here I can do anything..."

"You're cute, blondie."

Felicity's face erupted into a smile. "Thanks... but I still need a nickname."

"Well, so do I."

"Well, people are calling you the 'Red Arrow', so..."

"The 'Red Arrow'? Seriously? Why?" Roy snorted.

Felicity shrugged. "It might be something to do with the fact we already have an Arrow, and your 'costume' is red."

"Why the finger quotations, blondie?" Roy leaned back, as though offended. "My costume not good enough for you?"

"It isn't a costume! It's your least-ripped pair of jeans, your cleanest hoodie, and a mask! Look over there, see Oliver's nice shiny green suit? There are no rips, denim, bubblegum or 'how-to-wash' instructions on that thing. Just 100% badass leather, and his hood – which, admittedly, a little frayed, but that adds charm."

"Didn't he get that thing on the island?"

"Uh-huh. Yao Fei gave it to him. That's all he'd say."

"Well, excuse me for not having some mysterious mentor to give me his super-archer uniform." Roy rested his head on the chair top, swirling around. "Blondie, I got a question."

Felicity reluctantly turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Why this interest in Oliver's girl? I mean, you two are just friends, right?"

"Right," She looked away from him, loading up her search programs. "But, for all we know she could be an axe-murderer. And that would be bad. Sandra, right?"

"That's what he said. Seriously, 'Red Arrow'?"

"Seriously, look it up." She gestured towards the third monitor. "Google to your hearts content. Seven-and-a-half years ago... what was Ollie Queen doing seven-and-a-half years ago? Or, who... probably who..."

"They're actually calling me the 'Red Arrow'. That sucks. I mean, seriously? I wanna new name." Roy shook his head, thoroughly overcome with the lameness of the name.

Felicity paused for a moment, looking at him with a glint in her eyes. "Lookie here, I'll help you with that if you help me with mine, okay?"

"Well, how about something smoke-related? When you take someone down, you could say; 'You've been Smoaked'."

"That is..." Roy's face fell for a moment, before she continued. "Brilliant. I mean, it's punny. And, if it's a pun, it's funny. And... what d'you want to be called? You're actually his sidekick."

"Yeah, but _you're_ actually the love of his life, so- ow!" He laughed as she hit him, blonde ponytail swinging wildly.

"I am not!"

"Fine, fine – just stop hitting me!"

Felicity paused for a moment, beaming. "Okay – do we have a deal? We come up with each others nicknames?"

Roy considered for a moment. "Deal, Mrs. Queen."

"Oh, shut up! And, also, _game_ on!"

Neither noticed Oliver had only gone to the showers, and had thus returned. (Oliver had instead stuck around for a while, hiding in the shadows – only leaving when Roy said an unexpected truth.)

* * *

When Oliver returned to the lair six hours later, he immediately went over to the salmon ladder – dropping his shirt to the ground, he began to climb up, silent as ever.

Felicity felt as though she should probably leave, what with Oliver's dark-eyed glare, but instead decided to stand up. His gaze switched over to her, pushing himself up a rung. Felicity gulped, taking the opportunity to cast an eye over his abs – which were _really _quite exquisite – as she smoothed her skirt. "Oliver? How did the date go?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "She left halfway through. Said her kid's babysitter bailed."

"Oh. I suppose that ruined the mood."

"It wasn't the fact she had a kid, Felicity, it was the fact that..." Oliver paused, staring down at her. "You looked her up, didn't you?"

"What-? No." Waving her hands in a placating gesture, Felicity fidgeted with her feet, stabbing her heel into the training mat. "No, I didn't look Hawke up."

"Then how do you know her name?"

"Because – okay, fine, I looked her up. Roy helped! For a while. Then he went to Big Belly Burger and never returned. He's okay, just ran into an old friend." Felicity gulped as Oliver dropped to the floor, and silently mourned his workout regime. "Anyway, why do you want to know if I looked her up? I look everyone up."

Oliver levelled a look at her, that plainly said; '_Felicity, please_'.

"Oh fine." Flopping back down onto her chair, Felicity gestured for Oliver to walk over. "She's perfectly normal, which is odd. I mean, no one with that kind of job makes _that_ kind of income. There's no paper trail, either – wherever Miss Hawke's getting the money from, they hid their trail pretty well."

"Can you find it?"

Felicity send a wounded look up at him. "Oliver, you wound me. Of course I can, just give me a few- oh." She went silent as an alert popped up, flashing a recognisable symbol on the screen. "No way."

"That's not possible. My-"

"Quiet!" She hushed him, leaving a surprised Oliver. "Let me just... yeah." Her hands whizzed across the keyboards, bringing up more and more and more pages, yet the symbol never left. "Proof... they actually sent... why would they do that?"

"Why would who do what?" It was Diggle, followed by Roy, as he entered the lair, a bag of Big Belly Burger swinging in his hand. "What is it?"

Felicity swivelled her chair around, showing them her screens. "Tempest moved over five million pounds into Sandra Hawke's personal bank accounts, and almost fifteen into a trust fund for her daughter."

And, at that, Oliver's mind went into overdrive.

* * *

**Hi! Chapter Two here; I hope you enjoy it! Also, send in your prompts -**

**In this story, it's only going to continue when you send in your prompts. It'll have a plot, of course, like a normal fanfiction but I kinda wanna do something different, so... yeah. No prompts = no new chapters. So, if there's anything you want to see (Diggle punching Oliver, Felicity handcuffed to Oliver, Roy teasing Thea) just write to me, and I'll put it in the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys don't mind but I just wanna do something different, and I don't think there are any other fics like this.**

**Also, the next chapter's prompt is; "Oliver and Felicity playfight". Here's an excerpt; ****_"-and her hips pressed into his thighs... Oliver didn't know if he was angry, or aroused._**

**_Or both. Both is good, too."_**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**KJ**


	3. First Fight

For someone who was apparently aware of everything, and everyone, Oliver was surprised by Felicity's sudden arrival in his life. She'd filled an oddly-shaped hole, and was one of the biggest reasons for his new mantra of no-killing, along side Tommy's death. She was so innocent when they first met, which caused Oliver a great deal of guilt; they'd known each other for almost two years, and she'd been kidnapped three times, held at crossbow/gun/katana numerous times, and had been shot – something that caused Felicity to feel _joy_, not the appropriate sadness. Luckily, Oliver felt it for her.

He'd never felt guilt like he felt guilt for Felicity, and had, as a consequence, deemed it too dangerous for her to ever go out on the field again. Both Diggle and Roy had agreed, and then there was only one problem. Felicity, herself.

"It's just an idiot decision. What happens if someone like the Clock King pops up? Staying here, nice and safe, would mean that some douche gets away. If I knew some defence and offence, then I'd be fine."

"No, Felicity." Oliver had never met someone who was so infuriatingly adorable. _Wait, adorable? _"You're not going into the field."

"Why not? If Laurel can go into the Archives with you, why can't I go out into the field?" Felicity stuck her bottom lip out, and her eyes showed that she wasn't going to let it go.

"That's different!"

"How? Because I've never slept with you?"

"Ooh," Roy whispered, watching their argument with rapt attention. "She's got you there."

Oliver took a moment to glare at him, _because he was wrong_, then turned back to Felicity. "It's got nothing to do with mine and Laurel's past relationship, I just don't want you out in the field."

"I think you're confusing the present and the past there, Oliver. It makes no sense whatsoever, for her being out in the field and me not being."

"Laurel can defend herself, you can't!"

"Ding, ding, ding; correct answer! That is, _quite literally_, my point. And, it's not just our nightly job, what if I get attacked? What if some nutjob breaks into my apartment? I'd be completely helpless."

"I'd protect you." Oliver thought that was obvious; he'd never let anyone hurt Felicity. Including himself.

"Oliver, as much as I care about you, I want to be able to look after myself. I know that 40% of your personality is testerone-infused manpain, but just because _you_ wouldn't hurt me, doesn't mean other people won't." She hit his arm at that, pushing on his bicep. Her fingers lingered, squeezing the muscle. "You're really big..."

Raising an eyebrow at her nonplussed fondling, Oliver pushed her shoulder. "I feel like you're only here for my workout regime."

"No, Roy's pretty important too. Plus, hacking into the FBI is a hobby that I didn't have before I met you." Felicity shrugged. "Plus, I don't know what I'd do without John."

Oliver most definitely did not feel a twinge of jealousy then. Most definitely. "I'm not budging."

"Oh, come _on_," Felicity pushed his chest then, causing him to lean back so he didn't fall over from the force of her push. "Please?"

Oliver almost crumbled then, but it took a lot more than puppy-dog eyes and cute lip-biting for him to budge, so he shook his head one final time, before turning to leave. Then, after a few seconds in which Roy sniggered and Felicity gasped angrily, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck; fuchsia nails digging into his skin. Oliver's reaction was immediate, grabbing the attacker and throwing them onto the mat gently. He was on top of them, pushing them down, and it took a few moments of panting to recognise who it was exactly he thrown.

Felicity let out a puff of air, squirming underneath him. "You're really heavy."

"Felicity, what the hell were you thinking? I could've hurt you!" A shiver went down Oliver's spine.

"Yeah, you could have, but you didn't." Felicity was beaming up at him, slightly proud of herself. "I knew you wouldn't."

"This is gonna get awkward fast." Roy whispered, suddenly wishing he was anywhere else other than there. It was prime porn-material. At that thought, he disappeared into the showers.

"Just because you _think_ I wouldn't hurt you, doesn't mean-"

"Oliver, please, I know you like the back of my hand,"

"That I actually wouldn't hurt you."

"You'd never intentionally hurt me."

There was silence as they glared at each other.

"Y'know," Felicity finally said, muttering under her breath. "This isn't exactly how I imagine this scenario happening."

"You imagined me pinning you to the floor?"

Her eyes widened, and Oliver knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Of course I said _that_ out loud... because my brain hates me."

"You never answered my question."

"Oliver, no offence, but it'll be a cold day in Hell when I'll admit to thinking about you pinning me to the ground. Though 'pinning' is probably the wrong word." Felicity's head tilted to the side. "Though, actually, Hell isn't described as hot in the Bible, it's actually-"

"Felicity, why did you attack me?"

She was silent for a long moment. "To prove a point, actually. I mean, you could very easily snap my neck right now, couldn't you?"

"... Yes..."

"So, what's stopping you?" Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver's expression. "Come on, what's stopping you?"

"Because I'd never intentionally hurt you. But, I really don't see what that's got to do with you attacking me."

"Oliver I didn't attack you. I proved a point."

"Felicity, there's no point here." Oliver thought that was obvious.

"Well, I can feel that." Was her reply, before she groaned. "I did _not_ just say that."

Oliver smiled, her word-barf was one of her most endearing qualities. Right then, it occurred to him that their position wasn't exactly the most platonic, of sorts; a leg on either side of Felicity, pinned her down, and as he stared down at her, the scent of her shampoo hitting the back of his throat, and her hips pressed into his thighs... Oliver didn't know if he was angry, or aroused.

Or both. Both is good, too.

"Listen, Felicity, no one's going to-"

Oliver's words were cut off when Felicity's forehead smashed into his, staggering him so she could push herself properly up, switch their positions; and suddenly, he was looking up at a grinning Felicity Smoak.

"I can't believe that _actually_ worked; I mean, I wasn't sure it would, because you're, y'know, you – and did I hurt you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry – it's just that I watched this self-defence thing online, and it said that when pinned down you should headbutt whoever is pinning you, and that was you – are you bleeding?" Felicity leaned down, inspecting his nose, and Oliver was given an uninterrupted view of her cleavage.

She had quite nice cleavage, now he came to think about it. _Stop thinking about it, or else there'll be two Arrow's instead of one! _Groaning, he pushed himself up so Felicity slid off him. "I'm fine – just surprised." _And horny._

"It's just... whenever I'm down here, I see you, Diggle, Roy, Sara, even Laurel, fighting and sparring. If you guys ever get attacked, you can protect yourselves, but I can't." Felicity picked at her fingernails. "What if I ever got attacked?"

"Then, I'd protect you. Like I did with Helena, and at the casino, and the Count, and Slade. The last time I let someone else protect you, you got shot."

"That was my choice! It was either I take the bullet for Sara, or you lose your girlfriend _and_ the Clock King. And that bastard needed taking down. He hurt my babies."

Oliver smiled. "Felicity,"

"Okay, what if the lair was attacked? What if you, Diggle, and Roy were all out on a job, and the lair was attacked. Who'd protect me then?"

His smile was replaced by a scowl, and Felicity grinned; she knew she had him there.

"I'm not teaching you how to fight. No one even knows where the Foundry-"

"Arrow Cave."

"Is." Oliver finished with a glare.

"Oliver, I don't ask for much do I? So, _please_, just let me train. It's not like I'm suggesting going out on every mission," He growled at the very thought. "But I just want to be able to defend myself."

He pushed her shoulder, not liking the truth he;d just recognised. "Fine, but I'm training you. Don't go to any gyms, okay?"

Felicity's smile made up for the unease in his stomach. "Thank you, Oliver." She stood up then, offering him a hand. Accepting it, he took the opportunity to return the chest push she'd given him earlier. "Hey!" She bumped her shoulder into his, grinning widely. "I give as good as I get, Queen."

"That so, Miss Smoak?"

Roy entered to find Felicity slung over a laughing Oliver's shoulder. He promptly left; it reminded him of a interesting film he'd once seen.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a water-fight, or something similar, but my muse ran away, and here we are. This chapter isn't really connected to the plot, ****_persay_****, but I do love it. And, I hope you guys do too! The prompt was given by Evansrachel2282, so thank them!**

**Please tell me what you think, as well as any prompts you have!**

**Next Chapter Preview;**

**WEDDINGS AND HANDCUFFS**

**_It wasn't long then until she herself was walking down the _****_aisle_****_, Oliver chuckling when he saw her lips. He looked handsome as ever, and hadn't shaved – something that made Felicity even more happy._**

**See you then!**


End file.
